The bile acid binding resin, cholestyramine, has been shown to be an important cholesterol-lowering agent. This trial will test its efficacy for lowering LDL cholesterol alone and in combination with a reductase inhibitor, pravastatin. This study is a randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled multicenter trial in hypercholesterolemic patients.